Anslech ou Anslec de Bricquebec
[[Fichier:Aab.png|thumb|250px|Bricquebec vers l'An Mille [http://www.patrimoine-normand.com/index-fiche-29730.html Bricquebec, une cité médiévale] .]]thumb|250px|La population de Bricquebec et ses environs se sont des Norvégiens provenant d'Irlande ou des îles Shetland, Orcades, Man.Anslech ou Anslec de Bricquebec L'anthroponyme Anslech ou Anslec est issu du norrois Asleikr, connu aussi sous la forme islandaise Asleikur. , le Lancelot des Chroniques Les origines symboliques du blason, Tradition et Culture, Robert Viel, Félix Cadet de Gassicourt, Berg International, 1972, p.21. , le Ancel du Le Roman de Rou et des ducs de Normandie Le Roman de Rou et des ducs de Normandie, Robert Wace, 1827. p.147. , Ansleck, ce qui donne avec des formes latinisées Ansleccus, Anslecus, Ansleicus... est né vers 910 en Normandie (certainement à Rouen) [http://www.patrimoine-normand.com/index-fiche-29730.html Bricquebec, une cité médiévale] . Anslech assiste au couronnement de Richard II en 996 Historical Memoirs of the House of Russell: From the Times of the Norman Conquest, Volume 1, Jeremiah Holmes Wiffen, Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown, Green, and Longman, 1833, p.11. . Anslech, petit-neveu de Rollon Le Moyen âge dans le Cotentin: histoire & vestiges, Maurice Lecoeur, Illustré par Patrick Courault, Isoète, 2007. p.36. , est selon Dudon de Saint-Quentin un des trois secretarius ducis du jarl des Normands, de 927 à 942, Guillaume Longue Épée (900-942) De moribus et actis primorum Normanniae ducum, Dudo (Dean of St. Quentin), Jules Auguste Lair, 1865. p.220. .Une source plus tardive, le Roman de Rou, explique qu'Anslech soutient Guillaume lorsque Rioulf mène une importante rébellion contre lui. Il est le premier baron de Bricquebec, où il remplace Rioulf vaincu. Le domaine de Bricquebec englobe alors une partie de l'île de Guernesey. Il vit dans une motte castrale qui est à l'origine du château de Bricquebec. Anslec jouit en son temps d'une grande renommée tant pour courage de guerrier que ses qualités éclairées d'administrateur. La légende, qui n'est jamais avare, lui attribue également une force prodigieuse en rapport avec ses qualités physiques hors du commun. I''l était d'une taille si élevée que les hommes de son temps ne lui venaient qu'à la ceinture, et l'on montrait autrefois dans le château, un casque et une cuirasse qui lui auraient appartenu, et, qui étaient de dimensions telles que, suivant la chronique, "c'était merveille de les voir"'' P. Lebreton, Bricquebec et ses environs, Hippolyte Cazenave, Bricquebec, 1902, pp.42-45. . Anslech est l'un des gouverneurs de Richard Ier et avec les deux autres Bernard le Danois, le comte Raoul. Guillaume de Jumièges nous dit qu'après l'assassinat de Guillaume Longue Épée, Anslech forme avec Raoul dit Taisson l'Ancien et Bernard le Danois les gardiens de tout le duché de Normandie. Ils sauvent l'indépendance de la Normandie menacée par Louis d'Outremer et Hugues le Grand, pendant la minorité de Richard Ier. Anslech est la tige des familles Bertrand de Briquebec SEIGNEURS de BRICQUEBEC (BERTRAN) et de Monfort-sur-Risle, selon la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy, Guillaume de Jumièges, Stammtafeln, le Domesday Book... SA FAMILLE . Ses ancêtres . thumb|Ragnvald Eysteinsson, Mørejarl.Anslek est le descendant de : Sveidi, sækonungar (= roi des mers) The Dukes of Normandy and Their Origin, Onslow, Richard William Alan Onslow, (London: Hutchinson & Co., 1945), FHL book 944.2 H2o., p. 18. * Halfdan Sveidasson History of Orkney, Thomson, William P. L., (Edinburgh: Mercat Press, c1987), FHL book 941.12 H2t., p. 14. ** Ivar Halfdansson, Jarl d'Uppland, vers 780. *** Eystein Glumra (805-872) **** Ragnvald Eysteinsson (ca 825-894), Jarl de Möre ***** Hrolf, Rollon, duc de Normandie ***** Hrollaug, Drogo Thurstan (après 846-après 912) ***** x Emina ****** Hrolf Thurstan (890-970) ****** x Gerlotte de Blois A biographical dictionary of British architects, 1600-1840, Paul Mellon Centre for Studies in Britis, Howard Colvin, Yale University Press, 2008, p.82. .   ****** Ansfridus Danus, Ansfroi le Danois David C. Douglas, William the Conqueror, University of California Press, 1992, p. 93, p. 140-141. ******* Thurstan Goz (999-1058) ******** Richard Goz (1023-vers 1082) ********* Hugues d'Avranches (1047–1101) ****** Guillaume Crespin du Bec ****** Anslech ou Anslec de Bricquebec (ca 915-après 996) thumb|261px|Traité de Saint-Clair (911) et baptême de Rollon (912).thumb|260px|Vikings et la tour de Rouen construite par Richard.La Saga Orkneyinga cite Hallad, Hrollaug et le plus jeune Einar, comme fils naturels du Jarl Ragnvald Eysteinsson (ca 830-894). La Saga Orkneyinga nous dit que Ragnvald conseille à son fils Hrollaug d'aller en Islande, où vous aurez avoir beaucoup de descendants Jean Renaud, La Saga des Orcadiens, Aubier, Paris, 1990, chapitre VI p.53. . Hrollaug, Drogo Thurstan (après 846-après 912), grand-père d'Anslech, est le demi-frère de Rollon, duc de Normandie Paul Leportier, Familles médiévales normandes, Page de Garde, 2005, p.140.. Il se voit attribuer par son demi-frère le nord du Cotentin, dont Bricquebec, en 912 Historical Memoirs of the House of Russell: From the Times of the Norman Conquest, Volume 1, Jeremiah Holmes Wiffen, Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown, Green, and Longman, 1833, p.11. . Il prend le nom ou le prénom de Turstain, du fait de son ascendant (légendaire) Thor, fils d'Odin Historical Memoirs of the House of Russell: From the Times of the Norman Conquest, Volume 1, Jeremiah Holmes Wiffen, Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown, Green, and Longman, 1833, p.11. . Ses descendants présumés en Islande sont nommés dans la Saga de Thorstein Side-Hallum, mais le seul fils qu'on lui connaît vraiment est Hrolf Thurstan The British Chronicles, David Hughes, Heritage Books, 2007, p.530.. Par sa femme, Ermina, Drogo Thurstan laisse un fils nommé Hrolf, ou Robert, qui, avec une grande probabilité, peut être identifié comme le baron puissant, vir nobilis et prsepotens Torstingus que, dans 960, a donné certaines terres à l'abbaye de Saint-Wandrille, ou Fontanelle, que le duc Richard Ier sanctionne et confirme. Cousin germain du second duc Guillaume Longue Épée (900-942), il est en permanence à ses côtés. Hrolf Thurstan ((890-970) épouse Gerlotte de Blois, fille de Gerlon, comte de Blois, ancien capitaine viking et peut-être proche parent de Rollon. Connu aussi sous le nom de Robert Turstain il est le père de trois fils : * Anslech, baron de Bricquebec; * Onfroi, surnommé le Danois, en souvenir de son origine nordique, le père de Thurstan Goz, et ancêtre de Hugues d'Avranches (1047–1101), comte de Chester; * William, ancêtre des seigneurs de Bec Crespin; Thurstan le Danois, Turstanus genere Danorum, est cité dans le Monasticon Anglicanum, sous l'an 970. Les signatures de ses trois fils figurent sur une charte de l'an 990 à l'abbaye du Mont Saint-Michel. thumb|center|590px|La flotte d’Ásgeir remontant la Seine à la rame en 851, avant le raid sur Beauvais. Sa descendance . thumb|261px|Blasons de la famille d'Anslech de Bricquebec.thumb|Robert le Danois.thumb|210px|Chevalier normand.C'est sous le long principat de Richard Ier qu'est constitué le fief de Bricquebec en faveur de Anslech Cahiers Léopold Delisle, Volumes 1 à 3, Répertoire périodique de documentation normande, Société parisienne d'histoire et d'archéologie normandes, Jouve., 1947. p.38. . Anslech de Bricquebec, ou de Bastembourg, est la tige des familles Bertrand de Briquebec, et de Monfort-sur-Bille. Anslech de Bricquebec(910-après 996), Baron de Bricquebec x avant 942 Gillette de Beaumont * Thurstan de Bastembourg (947-après 1027), Baron de Bricquebec * x Aubérée ** Gisla de Bastembourg ** x Giroie (985-ap.1050), seigneur d'Échauffour et de Montreuil-l'Argillé ** Guillaume Bertram, Baron de Bricquebec ** Hugues le Barbu (980-1040), fondateur de la Maison de Montfort-sur-Risle. * Eremburge (945-992), Dame de Bricquebec, * x Torf (930-1002). C'est peut-être le même personnage que Turstin le Riche. ** Turold, seigneur de Pont-Audemer, ancêtre des http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Famille_de_Beaumont_(Normandie)Beaumont ** x Wewe, sœur de la duchesse Gonnor *** Onfroi de Vieilles (995-1044) **** Roger de Beaumont (le Barbu) ** Turquetil d'Harcourt *** Robert Ier d'Harcourt (1030-av.1118) ** Herleva de Pont-Audemer Pierre Bauduin (préf. Régine Le Jan), La première Normandie (Xe-XIe siècle) : Sur les frontières de la haute Normandie: identité et construction d'une principauté, Caen, Presses universitaires de Caen, coll. « Bibliothèque du pôle universitaire normand »,‎ 2006. ** x Robert le Danois (970-1037), fils du duc Richard Ier de Normandie et de Gonnor *** Richard d'Évreux Thurstan de Bastembourg apparaît dans une charte ducale de 1027 comme possédé de terres à Pont-Authou, et qui, peut-être, également souscrit deux chartes pour Saint-Wandrille William the Conqueror, Yale English Monarchs, David Charles Douglas, Yale University Press, 1999. . Hugues Ier de Montfort (980-1040), son fils, seigneur de Pont-Authou et Montfort-sur-Risle, troisième Seigneur de Bricquebec est cité en 1003, soit sous le règne du Duc Richard II. A Saint-Vaast-la-Hougue, il repousse un débarquement anglo-saxon du roi Ethelred le Malavisé. L'invasion anglo-saxonne échoue. Les envahisseurs sont exterminés à la bataille du Val de Saire. Il meurt vers 1040 en défendant le jeune duc Guillaume Le Bâtard, encore mineur. BIOGRAPHIE . Le fils de Hrolf Thorstein et de Gerlotte de Blois, Anslek, part en Cotentin assurer l'autorité ducale. Le Cotentin et l'Avranchin sont cédés officiellement par le roi de France Raoul aux Normands de la Seine. Son nom est encore bien scandinave, il signifie le jeu des Ases, les Ases étant les principales divinités des anciens Scandinaves. Petit-neveu de Rollon, duc de Normandie. Il se marie avec Gillette de Beaumont, dont il a trois enfants : Ermenberge de Bricquebec, Richard Turstain de Bastembourg et Catherine de Bricquebec. Il règne sur le domaine de Bricquebec, qui englobait alors une partie de l'île de Guernesey. Il est souvent présenté comme le fondateur du château de Bricquebec. Anslec jouit en son temps d'une grande renommée tant pour courage de guerrier que ses qualités éclairées d'administrateur. La légende, qui n'est jamais avare, lui attribue également une force prodigieuse en rapport avec ses qualités physiques hors du commun. Autour de l'an 1000, Dudon de Saint-Quentin évoque Anslech comme étant un des trois secretarius ducis du jarl des Normands, de 927 à 942, Guillaume Longue Épée (900-942) De moribus et actis primorum Normanniae ducum, Dudo (Dean of St. Quentin), Jules Auguste Lair, 1865. p.220. . Il est son cousin, un proche parent ou selon selon de nombreux auteurs le petit-neveu de Rollon Le Moyen âge dans le Cotentin: histoire & vestiges, Maurice Lecoeur, Illustré par Patrick Courault, Isoète, 2007. p.36.. Il fait donc partie de l'entourage proche du fils de Rollon. Une source plus tardive, le Roman de Rou, explique qu'Anslech soutient Guillaume lorsque Rioulf mena une importante rébellion contre lui. On retrouve le même personnage sous la plume de Guillaume de Jumièges. Après l'assassinat de Guillaume Longue Épée, Anslech forme avec Raoul dit Taisson l'Ancien et Bernard le Danois les « gardiens de tout le duché de Normandie »4, en attendant la majorité du nouveau duc, Richard Ier. Il était d'une taille si élevée que les hommes de son temps ne lui venaient qu'à la ceinture, et l'on montrait autrefois dans le château, un casque et une cuirasse qui lui auraient appartenu, et, qui étaient de dimensions telles que, suivant la chronique, "c'était merveille de les voir". P. Lebreton, Bricquebec et ses environs, Hippolyte Cazenave, Bricquebec, 1902, pp. 42-45. . thumb|center|600px|Construction d'un château fort par les Normands. Succession du duc Guillaume . thumb|261px|Assassinat de Guillaume Longue Épée en 942 (Grandes Chroniques de France, v. 1460).Vers 941, Guillaume Longue Épée (900-942), le comte des Normands, pour assurer sa succession à son fils Richard, élevé jusque-là par sa mère, la bretonne Sprote, à Fécamp, le fait conduire secrètement à Quévilly près de Rouen. Là, il le présente à trois de ses principaux officiers, Bernard, Bothon et Anslech. amis très sûrs qui promettent de faire reconnaître un jour l'enfant comme duc des Normands. C'est l'adoption des chrétiens, celle des païens est nécessaire. Accompagné de ces trois compagnons, Guillaume, pour l'obtenir, mene son fils à Bayeux où il réunit sept des chefs normands les plus marquants de la région, et leur fait jurer fidélité à Richard. Cette formalité a un double but assurer le pouvoir au fils de Sprote et garantir sa sécurité pendant son séjour à Bayeux Origines de la Normandie et du duché d'Alençon : Histoire des quatre premiers ducs de Normandie et des Talvas, princes de Bellême, seigneurs d'Alençon, de Sées, de Domfront, du Passais et du Saosnois ; précédée d'une Etude sur le diocèse de Sées au IX siècle de l'an 850 à l'an 1085, Du Motey, Henri Renault (1858-19..), A. Picard (Paris) 1920, p.53 et 54. . Les barons prêtent le serment au jeune Richard et se recommandent à lui : : Sacramenlo veroe fidei, manibus volontarie datis commendaverunt se illi Mémoires de l'Académie nationale des sciences, arts et belles-lettres de Caen, F. Le Blanc-Hardel (Caen) 1915. p.418. . Pour le remercier de sa fidélité le dut fait d'Anslech, son parent, le premier seigneur de Bricquebec (Cotentin) à partir de 942 [http://www.patrimoine-normand.com/index-fiche-29730.html Bricquebec, une cité médiévale] . Le 17 décembre 942, le comte des Normands Guillaume Longue Epée est assassiné à Picquigny par les hommes d'Arnoul de Flandre. Les seigneurs, qui ont accompagné à Picquigny le malheureux duc des Normands, portent à Rouen la nouvelle de son assassinat. Ses fidèles amis, Bernard, Bothon et Anslech, qui lui ont solennellement juré de faire reconnaître son fils Richard pour son successeur, se hâtent de mettre en sûreté l'enfant, encore à Bayeux, à Rouen. Ils lui font jurer fidélité et informent le roi Louis IV de France des événements Origines de la Normandie et du duché d'Alençon : Histoire des quatre premiers ducs de Normandie et des Talvas, princes de Bellême, seigneurs d'Alençon, de Sées, de Domfront, du Passais et du Saosnois ; précédée d'une Etude sur le diocèse de Sées au IX siècle de l'an 850 à l'an 1085, Du Motey, Henri Renault (1858-19..), A. Picard (Paris) 1920, p.59. . Tuteur de Richard Ier . thumb|left|260px|Richard Ier duc de Normandie et ses enfants.En rentrant à Rouen, au commencement de 941, le roi Louis IV de France y trouve Hugues qui l'attendait avec les fils d'Héribort. Le duc de France remet Evreux au souverain qui prend les mesures que comporte la situation de la Normandie. Il laisse la régence à Raoul, à Anslech et a Bernard, tuteur du jeune Richard Origines de la Normandie et du duché d'Alençon : Histoire des quatre premiers ducs de Normandie et des Talvas, princes de Bellême, seigneurs d'Alençon, de Sées, de Domfront, du Passais et du Saosnois ; précédée d'une Etude sur le diocèse de Sées au IX siècle de l'an 850 à l'an 1085, Du Motey, Henri Renault (1858-19..), A. Picard (Paris) 1920, p.60. . En 943, ils accueillent à Rouen le roi des Francs, Louis IV de France qui vient, en tant que suzerain, recevoir l'hommage des Rouennais. Ainsi, Louis IV se rendit à Rouen, afin de recevoir l’hommage de l’aristocratie normande. Il confia la régence à Herluin, comte de Montreuil, un de ses proches, puis emmena le jeune duc à Laon. Le Roi Louis vient à Rouen, où aiant été recu avec de grands honneurs par Rodolfe, Bernard et Anslech, il fait venir l'enfant Richard, et se détermine à le faire élever dans son Palais avec des enfants de son âge. Sur ces entrefaites il se ré- pand un bruit dans la ville que le Roi tient Ri- chard en prison. C'est pourquoi les citoyens mê- lés avec des bandes de soldats entrent avec impé- tuosité dans le Palais du Roi l'épée à la main. Louis, dés qu'il apprend leurs tumultes , prend l'enfant entre ses bras par le conseil de Bernard le Danois, le montre à ces furieux, et appaise par ce moyen leur fureur. Le Roi donc voulant appaiser les esprits tumultueux des Normans , accorde à Richard l'héritage de son pere, après lui avoir fait prêter serment de fidelité : et le prenant sous sa protection, il leur promet de le leur rendre, lorsqu'il aura été élevé et instruit dans le Palais Recueil des historiens des Gaules et de la France... Nouv. éd., publié sous la direction de M. Léopold Delisle. Tome 8, Palmé (Paris) 1867-1880. . Dans un second temps, après la mort du comte des Normands Guillaume Longue Epée, Louis IV tente de prendre à son compte le gouvernement de Normandie mais il est enlevé par les hommes de Hugues le Grand (945). Anslech, petit-neveu de Rollon, le Hancelot ou Lancelot des Chroniques. Anslech, l'un des trois chefs normands restés fidèles à Guillaume-Longue-Épée. Ce guerrier tuteurs du jeune duc Richard Ier, après l'assassinat de Guillaume-Longue-Epée, en 944. ANGLESQUEVILLE-SUR-SAANE, à 7 lieues (sud- sud-ouest ) de Dieppe, et 1 lieue 1/2 ( nord-ouest) de Tôles, se trouve dans une étroite vallée en- tourée de tous côtés par des bois touffus, et sur la la rive droite de la rivière de Saâne. Quoique l'on traduise souvent son nom par Anglica Villa ou Anglici I illa, ce bourg est appelé, dans nos plus anciens titres, Ânslec Villa ou Terra filiormn Anslech. Il est donc certain qu'il doit son nom à Anslech de Briquebec, l'un des personnages les plus illustres de la cour de Guillaume-Longue-Épée. C'est probablement aussi de ce même seigneur que les paroisses d'Angles- queville-l'Esneval, Anglesqueville-les-Murs, An- glesqueville-la-Brâlon , etc., ont reçu la déno- mination qu'elles portent encore aujourd'hui. Quelques titres appellent aussi Anglesqueville-sur- Saàne, Anglcsqueville-la-Mal-Conduil. En 1059, Raoul de Varenne et Emma sa femme cédèrent à l'abbaye de Sainte-Catherine de Rouen , l'église , le patronage et les dîmes de l'église d'Anglesqueville- Baron de Bricquebec . thumb|left|261px|Le château de Bricquebec.Selon l'avis de plusieurs historiens normands, le château de Bricquebec avec ses tours ses douves et son donjon est érigé dès l'époque d'Anslech Historical Memoirs of the House of Russell: From the Times of the Norman Conquest, Volume 1, Jeremiah Holmes Wiffen, Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown, Green, and Longman, 1833, p.11. . Le service militaire que les vassaux du baron effectuent sont contraignants. Le baron est sévère avec les pauvres et obséquieux avec les ducs. Tous les services sont généralement imposés en vertu des consignes de duc Richard Ier. Ces vexations vont être à l'origine, dans la première partie du règne de son successeur, d'une formidable révolte des seigneurs normands. Dans les anciens titres de propriété de la baronnie, il semble que ses vassaux et leurs descendants, nobles et parfois alliés aux possesseurs, doivent monter la garde au château, de nuit comme de jour, en temps de paix comme de guerre. Ils suivent leur seigneur à la chasse et l'aident ses caprices à chaque fois que c'est son plaisir de les convoquer. D'ailleurs ils doivent se présenter deux fois ou trois fois par an devant lui pour recevoir des ordres et voir quelles sont les tâches à accomplir Historical Memoirs of the House of Russell: From the Times of the Norman Conquest, Volume 1, Jeremiah Holmes Wiffen, Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown, Green, and Longman, 1833, p.11. . Anslech assiste au couronnement de Richard II en 996 Historical Memoirs of the House of Russell: From the Times of the Norman Conquest, Volume 1, Jeremiah Holmes Wiffen, Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown, Green, and Longman, 1833, p.11. . NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Personnalité politique de la Manche Catégorie:Personnalité militaire de la Manche Catégorie:Noble du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Maison de Normandie Catégorie:Personnalité française du XIe siècle